Petite Pluie
by La-Phalaenopsis
Summary: "C'est quand même un peu con de se faire briser le cœur par quelqu'un à qui on l'a brisé." - ONE-SHOT Dramione
One-shot Dramione – Petite pluie

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Destinataire : Drago Malefoy

A : Poudlard, salle commune des Gryffondors, le 1er Février 1996

Ok, ok, attention, je me lance dans ce en quoi je suis habituellement nulle (pour une fois, n'est-ce pas ?)… une déclaration d'amour, bingo !

Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y aura pas les petits cœurs partout hein, même pas de petits bébés à poil avec un arc et des flèches et des ailes, désolée, je m'y suis pris trop tard, c'était complet.

Enfin bref… Quand faut y aller, faut y aller…

Trois petits mots à dire/écrire. C'est trop dur, rien que de l'écrire, alors te le dire en face… laisse tomber.

Pourtant je crève d'envie que tu saches la vérité. Que tu saches que… enfin voilà, tu m'as compris quoi. Au moins je serais fixée, c'est l'avantage d'un râteau, il ne te laisse pas espérer lui au moins, mais encore faut-il avoir le courage de le faire et de se le prendre, et je crains que pour ça, je ne fasse pas honneur à ma maison cette fois.

Dire ces trois petits mots, c'est rendre réel la chose.

Pourtant je le sais, ça fait un an et demi que je crève à petit feu, que j'agonise parce que je n'ai pas, que je n'ai jamais eu le courage de te dire la vérité, parce que me prendre un râteau faisait trop mal à mon ego déjà bien abîmé, et que mes sentiments envers toi n'étaient -ne sont- pas réciproques.

(Je t'avais dit, décidément, heureusement que les angelots ne sont pas venus, ils se seraient cassés en voyant l'ambiance…)

Bordel, parce que oui, j'ai des sentiments pour toi !

Je préfère écrire la suite les yeux fermés, on sait jamais, peut-être que si on ne voit pas ce que l'on écrit, alors cela n'existe pas. Une réaction de gamine hein ?

Mais bordel, en même temps, mais pourquoi, mais pourquoi a-t-il fallu que…

 _je t'aime_

Je t'aime et je pleure presque en l'écrivant tellement c'est rageant, frustrant, injuste, nul, amer, douloureux, cruel.

Va te rhabiller Cupidon, c'est pas aujourd'hui que je roulerais des pelles en sautillant avec des cœurs à la place des yeux dans un jardin ensoleillé et parfait. Une autre fois peut-être ?

Non mais tu te rends compte à quel point c'est dégueulasse ?

Pas les chérubins (quoique…) mais le fait qu'à un an, ou six mois près on aurait pu sortir ensemble et être follement amoureux, et ahahahahahah il ne me reste plus qu'à rire jaune, jaune citron parce que les regrets sont acides, et rire de cette mauvaise blague, because "Life is a cruel joke", isn't it ?

Je crois que je fais exactement pareil que toi en fait, que toi il y a quelques temps plus tôt : j'aime sans tout connaître, en discernant seulement.

J'aime le Drago que je connaissais en troisième et quatrième année, celui que je venais voir en cachette d'Harry et Ron, et à mon grand regret, le Drago que j'ai découvert en cinquième et sixième année, je le hais tout autant que je l'aime.

Merlin, mais pourquoi, pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce soit toi ?!

Je t'aime. Parce que tu es beau, même si je préfèrerais m'arracher la langue plutôt que de te le dire.

Parce que tu me fais rire, même si actuellement c'est seulement de loin, de très loin même, et puis tu me fais trop espérer déjà, alors je vais rester loin je crois.

J'aime tellement de choses chez toi : ton petit sourire si spécial, ta mine sarcastique, ta nonchalance… en plus t'es un peu mystérieux, et tu m'as transmis certaines de tes passions, comme les potions par exemple, et tellement d'autres choses encore.

T'es cultivé, un peu con, un peu pervers, un peu intelligent. Ca fait un mélange explosif, t'es tellement… pour reprendre les mots d'un livre que tu m'as d'ailleurs fait découvrir (c'est devenu mon livre préféré, il me fait penser à toi et c'est vraiment nunuche ce que je viens d'écrire…) : « Si les gens étaient de la pluie, je serais de la bruine et elle un ouragan »*

Ici l'ouragan c'est toi, et moi je suis une petite pluie, une toute petite pluie, presque de la bruine justement…

Mais alors par contre, qu'est ce que tu me casses les couilles à me faire espérer !

Arrête **tout.** Tout tout tout.

Je ne veux plus exister pour toi, et en même temps je voudrais revenir deux ans en arrière, où j'étais apparemment la seule qui comptait vraiment pour toi.

De toute façon, depuis que je t'aime, tout s'est effondré.

Tout est parti en couilles justement.

J'ai plus confiance en moi. Du tout.

Je peux même plus être moi, parce qu'être moi ça veut dire être triste.

C'est quand même un peu con de se faire briser le cœur par quelqu'un à qui on l'a brisé.

Je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime et ça me bouffe.

J'ai besoin que tu saches, mais je te fais pas confiance, je ne veux pas que tout le monde le sache, question de fierté tu vois –enfin ce qu'il en reste.

Tu sais le pire ? Ce sont les films, les rêves que je me fais (ouais parce qu'en plus je rêve de toi, t'es vraiment casse-couilles tu le sais ça ?). Genre quand je m'imagine te dire toute la vérité et que là, quand j'ai fini et que je chiale bien comme une merde (t'inquiète, je commence à avoir l'habitude hein)… bah tu m'embrasses.

Elles ont quel goût tes lèvres ? Je me suis pas souvent imaginée t'embrasser, même si j'en crève d'envie. Je me mets des barrières illusoires qui me font autant de mal que de bien, mais c'est toujours mieux que de recevoir tout la vague de souffrance qu'elles contiennent du mieux qu'elles peuvent.

C'est le bordel dans ma tête, depuis un an et demi.

Ceux avec qui je suis sorti… (remarque, y'en a pas eu des tonnes non plus) J'ai essayé de t'oublier avec eux, mais ça ne marchait pas, ça ne marche pas, et j'espère pour un rien.

Tu me trouves jolie ? Tu me trouves stupide, ennuyante, insignifiante ? Tu m'aimes ? C'était qui pour toi Daphnée ?

Je fais de mon mieux pour t'oublier : conditionnement, et je réfléchis à me lancer un sortilège d'Amnésie toute seule, ou boire une potion. Et si ça rate, j'ai déjà prévu le plan B, à la Moldu : un traumatisme crânien sévère en me jetant des escaliers par exemple, provoquant alors une amnésie lacunaire, une amnésie tant attendue, tant espérée !

Je crois que j'ai pété les plombs. Tu m'as rendu folle, tu m'as brisé.

Tu veux que je te dise ? C'est carrément humiliant d'être tombée amoureuse de toi.

Pourtant tu manques, d'une manière inexplicable. Peut-être que c'est l'amour que tu me portais qui me manque.

Et je rêve de toi, je rêve, je me fais des films, et après avoir supporté toute ma souffrance, je reste bloquée. Tu me fais espérer ; et je vis de cet espoir, mais ça me bouffe, cet amour me bouffe.

Tu vois Roméo et Juliette, le célèbre roman d'un Moldu appelé Shakespeare, que je t'avais montré ? Je t'aime comme ça : beaucoup trop.

Il faut que je te le dise. Il faut que je t'envoie cette lettre. Il le faut ou je vais devenir folle.

Tu me fais souffrir à un point, tu ne t'en rends même pas compte : alors j'abuse des médocs Moldus, des potions sorcières, je cherche un moyen de m'anesthésier, de calmer ce monstre à l'intérieur de moi qui me lacère le cœur, qui projette un million d'épines, qui me tue et me dévore. Je cherche à oublier, je cherche à me faire aimer, je cherche à être forte.

J'ai fais tellement de conneries à cause de toi ; tu ne sais rien, et le poids de ces bêtises me hantent. Une partie de moi est morte à cause de toi.

D'une certaine manière, tu m'as tué. Et c'est entièrement ta faute : « Quoi ? Mais je n'ai pas fait exprès que tu tombes amoureuse de moi ! »

Oui, tu ne l'as pas fait exprès : mais tu l'as fait. Et je ne te pardonnerais jamais pour ça, comme je ne me pardonnerais jamais d'avoir raté ma chance et d'avoir été aussi aveugle et stupide.

Sur ce, au revoir, je vais me pendre.

(je rigole, respire, j'ai encore le sens de l'humour, même s'il est devenu… un poil plus noir ! De toute façon, que je me pende ou non, j'ai le sentiment que tu t'en tapes en fait donc bon.)

En espérant que tu crèves aussi, j'espère néanmoins qu'avant, tu excuseras mon vocabulaire grossier et si inapproprié pour une « Miss-Je-Sais-Tout » ; mais le chagrin et la colère me rendent vulgaire, tu comprendras.

Granger. (On ne va pas repasser aux familiarités, vu comment on en est loin à présent !)

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Heyyyyy, je reviens non pas pour un nouveau chapitre de « Derniers mots d'une condamnée » (qui arrivera bientôt), mais pour un petit one-shot (mon premier !)  
ALORS N'HESITEZ PAS A LAISSER DES REVIEWWWWS (petite pub xD)  
Pour le titre, je ne savais pas trop quoi mettre, donc voilàà j'en suis pas spécialement fière. Dites moi si vous trouvez Hermione trop défaitiste ou si vous comprenez son point de vue, si vous pensez qu'il manque des éléments essentiels pour comprendre, enfin bref ce genre de trucs et puis  
BISOUS UNIVERSELS et bonnes vacances à ceux qui le sont (perso moi c'est fini je reprends demain bouhaa T.T)


End file.
